Arigato Otis Spunk Meyer
by SilenceMaverick
Summary: M Just In Case. Little Crack Fic Type Thing. Short. NejixKiba. Neji's Eating Cookies And Is All Too Alluring ToKiba. He Then Offers Himself Sorta Dun Dun Dun! Not My Best. Yaoi!


**Silence: Hello! Just fixing up the story, no real plot changes or anything, just fixing grammar mistakes and such because it seems a bit silly the way I had all the words capitalized and the paragraphs in such a sad state of disarray!! So any who, anything past this bold part(or anything not in bold print!) is pretty much what was originally written!! Enjoy!! **

**Also, remember, Sharing (Reviews) is Caring!!**

* * *

This is just a short stoy that I wrote at random. It may sound a lot like other stories written and I'm sorry If it seems as if I copied. I didn't mean to. Any-who, Enjoy! (R x R)

Silence- 'Yay'

Kiba- 'Why are you cheering?'

Neji- 'You don't want to know

Kiba- 'Uh-Oh'

Silence- 'MUwahahaha'

Neji- Secretly happy

Kiba- 'WTF?'

~Kiba~

_It's the cookies._

That's what he kept telling himself but Kiba knew better. He knew it wasn't the only thing that attracter the dog boy to the other male. It was mostly the Hyuuga's pale sking, ebony hair, and violet tinted eyes that caused him to visibly fidget in his seat.

"_Kiba, What's The Matter?"_

Kiba was careful not to make eye contact with a concerned and confused Neji. "Nothing, I'm Fine." He caught a quick glance as Neji took another bite sized cookie, raised it to his lips and licked it. Kiba glanced around the room to see who was still hanging around near the end of the small 'Coming Back Bash' they had for Sasuke. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten had left to go wherever it is girls go. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino had gone to the bar. Lee left to train while Naruto, along with Sasuke, had left for Naruto's apartment.

This was when Kiba noticed he was alone with Neji. "Well I guess I'll go too. See you around Neji!" With that Kiba lifted himself off the couch only to be pulled back down by the latter male.

"_Wait. Do you want a cookie?" _

Neji inquired innocently, gesturing to the Otis Spunk Meyer cookie bag resting in his lap. Kiba swallowed, "Alright," he sat back down and Neji reached into the cookie bag and pulled out a small cookie, placing it slowly on his tongue. "Neji, that's mean," Kiba pouted, but soon Neji was seated atop his legs, cookie peaking out of his mouth. Kiba searched Neji's face for any sign of a joke but found none so he leaned forward and bit the end of the cookie, never letting his eye's leave Neji's.

He bit off the end and chewed it, looking away as the blood crept into his cheeks. He looked back up and gaped at the boy who had another cookie placed between his teeth. This time Kiba pressed his mouth right up against Neji's and took hiw whole half of the cookie and once he heard Neji swallow he very un-gracefully smashed his lips into those of the older boy.

~Neji~

_He's so cute_

Neji kept thinking though he still didn't know what he himself was doing holding the cookie between his lips while staring at the younger boy. Neji cursed mentally at himself at the thought that maybe someone had spiked the punch and that was why he was letting his feelings show to the Inuzuka, as if this were a result of being slightly intoxicated; but it was too late now. Much to Neji's surprise, and delight, Kiba leaned forward and hesitantly took a bite off the end of the cookie.

_Alright! Maybe he does feel the same way, just maybe._

Before he could stop himself he had another cookie in between his teeth and was again looking at the Dog Boy like an obedient puppy. Kiba glanced at him and his jaw dropped slightly causing Neji to smirk behind the cookie.

So Cute

He was going to pull away but Kiba was faster and took a bite into the cookie, more confident this time, and let his lips brush Neji's, whose skin rose and tingled. He swallowed the cookie hard and was most surprised yet by the lips that crashed against his. On his own free will, and want, Neji complied and soon the boys were caught in a passionate kiss.

Neji adjusted so he was sitting on Kiba's lap only to be pushed down by said boy. All too soon Kiba pulled away and Neji wondered if he had done something wrong until he sucked in a huge breath, thus realizing the need for oxygen, but in moments, Kiba had Neji pinned. Not that he minded. Kiba kissed him once again, this time Neji felt a nipping at his bottom lip, a plea for entry. Neji gasped and Kiba's tongue entered the sweet cavern of the Hyuuga.

~Fangirl?~

Neither boy took notice when their shirts were discarded or when Neji carried Kiba off to his bedroom; too caught up in one another to care much. Kiba gasped when Neji flipped him on his back and attacked his neck with kisses and let out a hoarse moan as Neji started sucking and biting down the dog boys neck and collar. Despite the pleasure he was receiving, Kiba's dominant nature took over and Kiba swiftly flipped the Hyuuga onto his back and began a trail of butterfly kisses down the shocked boy's pale chest, giving special attention to the erect nipples. Kiba slid down and nuzzled at the waistline of Neji's pants, eliciting a moan form said boy, Neji stopping Kiba hesitantly.

"Not yet Kiba," Neji whispered, lifting the Inuzuka's face and kissing him on the forehead. Kiba smiled and crawled up next to Neji and snuggled in the taller boys chest. "We'll wait then," he whispered as he nuzzled the crook of Neji's neck affectionately and wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's waist. Neji smiled and stroked Kiba's hair as he looked out of the window at the crescent moon, like a giant lopsided smile and thanked it for that night. As he settled in next to Kiba, Neji caught sight of the cookie crumbs littered around the room and thanked Otis Spunk Meyer and his delicious cookies. With that, Neji closed his pale eyes and fell asleep cuddling his dog boy teddy bear.

Silence- 'Hope You Liked It!'

Kiba, Neji- Not even there

Silence- 'Kiba? Neji?' Cut off by moan in the other room.

Silence- 'squee!' proceeds to peer into the other room . . .

* * *

**Silence: Goodness, It was so hard not to make so story changes but I tried my best to keep it just like the original version, so I can reflect when I'm older I 'spose. So Any-who, hope you like it! Thanks for reading!! Not my best but then again it was one of my first.**


End file.
